rose del deserto
by ClearClaire
Summary: Dramma sarcastico in nquadri scontro di civiltà ed epilogo.


Disclaimer. Scorrettezza, incoerenza sintattica e acidità sono tutte e completamente da addebitare alla sottoscritta. Per il resto, fai un po' tu, caro lettore. Una sola preghiera. Sii così magnanimo da terminare la lettura, prima di premere il tasto Canc e indirizzare fulmini e saette verso un non meglio definito hinterland milanese: vivo in una dimora parecchio affollata, e non vorrei essere la causa di un'impennata nelle probabilità di morte incidentale nella mia famiglia. Loro non hanno colpa.

* * *

_No heroics, please_

_Raymond Carver_

* * *

RICHIESTA DI ACCESSO AL CAMPO 

Nome: Claire

Cognome: Jones

ICE: Luke Hofmannsthal, 26741884

Data e luogo di nascita: 19-02-72, Conwy (GB)

Qualifica: Reporter accreditato

Matricola ordine giornalisti: 4251057

Testata: New Left Review

Direzione: Luke Hofmannsthal

Sede legale: 10 Guerrilla Lane, 46301 London (GB)

Esperienze:

1989-1993 Trinity College, Oxford

1993 Vincitrice del National Writing Prize, categoria University

1993-1995 New York School of Journalism

1995-1997 School of International Studies, University of New York

1995-2000 Inviata di Drama Review

2000 Vincitrice dell'International Social Reportage Prize con il servizio "G8, Genua. Histriones Vagantes or Black block? (G8, Genova. Attori Girovaghi o Anarcoidi Brutti Neri e Cattivi?)"

2000-2003 Corrispondente da Belgrado per The Indipendent

2004 Messa in scena del testo teatrale "War Diary (Diario di guerra)" in occasione del Fringe Festival 2004

2005- Inviata del New Left Review

Competenze:

Driving licence (D+E)

ECDL

Peacekeeping Certificate

Lingue conosciute:

Inglese (lingua madre)

Francese

Tedesco

Serbo

Arabo

Richiesta di accesso: APPROVATA

* * *

**ROSE DEL DESERTO**

**Dramma sarcastico in **_**n**_**-quadri scontro di civiltà ed epilogo**

"Welcome to paradise"

"Bambini curiosi e bombe troppo intelligenti"

"Chi si diverte a nascondere le armi di distruzione di massa?"

Odio l'Iraq. Fa caldo. Non esco dalla tenda dopo le dieci di mattina. Vivo confinata in un campo militare pieno di ragazzini. I ragazzini mi fanno vedere solo quello che vogliono. Quando vogliono. I ragazzini mi guardano dall'alto in basso senza il minimo pudore solo perché ufficialmente non sono mai stata in combattimento. Poveretti, non possono sapere che ho visto più azione io in un anno che loro in una vita di videogiochi. Vita…Infanzia, diciamo. Il più vecchio dimostra sì e no quattordici anni. No, meglio lasciar stare: il passaggio successivo è chiedersi come debba sembrare io a loro. Un fossile. Fa caldo. Fa caldo. Fa caldo. E….Ho già detto che odio l'Iraq? Non ho niente contro l'Iraq in sé. Lo odio, punto.

"Shampoo e lenti a contatto: l'arma definit…"

Non riesco a pensare. Si soffoca qui dentro. Mi alzo e raggiungo il frigorifero da campeggio. Il generatore deve essere saltato ancora. Acqua calda. La quarta bottiglia. E sono solo le 10.30. Ho imparato l'orario militare. Dopo l'arabo, questo cosa vuoi che sia. Sveglia h 03.30. Alzabandiera h 04.00, e non provare a dimenticare lo 00. Ritrovo davanti alla tenda dell'ufficiale comandante h 04.35. Sembrano le gite delle elementari…Ma allora si vedevano miniere, adesso neanche quelle. Solo sabbia, polvere, nulla e ritorno. Devono credere che lavori per National Geographic. Almeno fossimo vicini al fiume. Potrei fare birdwatching. E adesso, davanti a me, dieci inutili ore per cercare l'allineamento astrale adatto alla connessione internet, e per inventare qualcosa con cui sfamare il capo. Potrei puntare sul colpo di calore. Niente di meglio dei sani, vecchi miraggi. Meglio. Una Fata Morgana. Aggiunge anche quel tocco di_letterarietà_…Un'oasi e un signore del deserto. Ottimo, comincio a straparlare.

Mi manca la pioggia. Soffro di nostalgia da pioggia. La pioggia odiosa, persistente, la pioggia densa di salsedine e di neve. Diavolo, direbbe il vecchio Matt, mi mancano le pecore!

Vediamo. Ieri chi ho prosciugato? Ah, sì. Il marine di guardia alle cucine. Notizie? Quante porzioni di zuppa fa sparire il cuoco ogni settimana per i suoi spuntini notturni.

Uno scandalo internazionale.

Sono qui da due mesi, DUE MESI, e non riesco a cavare un ragno dal buco. Odio l'Iraq. Diavolo! Mi manca pure Matt. Lui saprebbe cosa fare. Mi sembra di sentirlo. "Sciocca ragazzina, cosa mi tocca ascoltare? Cosa sono queste?! Lamentele?! In piedi e su quella testa. Piove? Nevica? Diavolo, i capelli cosa ce li hai a fare? Ti tengono il cervello caldo e asciutto, e questa è l'unica cosa che conta. Prendi la bici e pedala: quelli su al pascolo hanno bisogno di notizie di giornata". I capelli…Non credo che Matt avesse pensato quella massima in previsione del deserto. Ok, chi ti tocca oggi? Manca solo…L'infermiere? Però potrei ricominciare già il giro. In fondo cosa avrà da raccontare, l'infermiere di un'unità che non vede azione da mesi? Scaramucce, graffi, niente di più. Forse uno dei ragazzi che hanno fatto il giro stamattina potrebbe avere informazioni più fresche…Ma a chi voglio darla a bere? Dottori e simili mi fanno venire la pelle d'oca, ecco la verità, pura e semplice. Non che non ne abbia motivo. Se ripenso a…No, un viaggetto in Viale della Memoria oggi non è in programma. Smettila di comportarti da ragazzina viziata, tira su le chiappe e inventa una scusa plausibile. Unghia rotta? Certo, questo aiuterebbe proprio. Già mi trattano come una specie di Barbie…Sì, bé, effettivamente essere una delle uniche tre donne in un campo completamente maschile potrebbe spiegare qualcosina, ma non è il caso di scavarsi la fossa da sola. Colpo di calore? Può funzionare col capo, ma qui ce l'hanno tutti. Cronico. Potrei sempre fare un giro delle tende e chiacchierare amabilmente di gusti musicali. Troppo _Fahrenheit 9/11_1. Stai cercando di aggirare il problema, ragazza. Vai e chiedi come vanno le cose: perché ti trovi qui è informazione di dominio pubblico. Lo sa lui. Lo sai tu. Magari ti può consigliare una buona marca di allucinogeni.

"Signora?"

Salvata dalla campana. Bé, dal marine.

"Signora?"

"Sì?"

"Il colonnello vorrebbe vederla"

Mi concedono un'udienza? Sono commossa. Quasi.

"Un attimo e sono da lei, sergente"

"L'aspetto qui, allora"

Ecco, questa è una cosa che continua a sorprendermi. In positivo. Devono infilarglielo nel cranio a martellate con l'inno e la matricola, non c'è altra possibilità. Una sera, in libertà, ci ha provato spudoratamente, prima che lo smontassi, come tutti. Conosco le sue fantasie proibite e quali poster venera prima di addormentarsi, è il mio lavoro, ma il sergente, come tutti, in servizio non si concede nemmeno uno sguardo. Potrei fare un esperimento, una volta o l'altra. Qualcosa tipo ballargli nuda sotto il naso. Non muoverebbe un muscolo. Bé, forse uno o due sì. Ehi! Come posso tornare a Washington e saltare da un ricevimento all'ambasciata all'altro, se la mia testa ragiona come una coniglietta di Playboy? Meglio sbrigarsi e uscire da qui, l'aria viziata comincia ad essere deleteria.

"Prego, sergente"

"Da questa parte, signora"

Missione. Focalizza sulla missione.

Magari il colonnello ha dell'acqua veramente fredda. Privilegi da ufficiali. Cose così.

Speriamo che questo colonnello sia meglio dell'ultimo comandante. Un marinaio…Un pesce fuor d'acqua, letteralmente. Uhm…C'è agitazione oggi…Aspettiamo ospiti? Anche il sergente sembra quasi…

"Ecco, signora. Il colonnello la sta aspettando"

"Grazie"

Eccoci qua. Quasi non me ne ero accorta. L'antro della bestia. Stavolta non ho fatto nulla: non ho cercato di fuggire dal campo di nascosto, non ho tartassato troppo i marines, non ho intralciato le operazioni e non ho litigato con l'addetto alle comunicazioni. Sì…ci sarebbe quell'episodio del telefono satellitare e la chiamata in Australia…Ma non sarò certo io a ricordarglielo. Uhm…Dimentica i privilegi da ufficiale. Decisamente. Niente drinks e ombrellini. Questa tenda è la copia perfetta della mia. Bandiera. Tavolo. Letto. Ok, ho un concetto piuttosto vago di letto, ma dopo l'_en plain air_ in Afghanistan, questo può tranquillamente rientrare nella categoria "suite all'Hilton". Mappa. Sedie. Ehi, perché qui due? A me ne hanno data solo una! Sacca. Portatile. Nessun colonnello. Nessun colonnello? Ci siamo. Un altro pallone gonfiato che punta sul senso di inferiorità. Se spera di intimidirmi con un po' di attesa, si accomodi.

"Oh, mi scusi. Avevo detto al sergente che dovevo ancora parlare con il capo della missione. Non pensavo l'avrebbe fatta venire qua subito"

Uhm…Una donna? Interessante…Non credo che finiremo a scambiarci consigli sui modelli di reggiseno, ma…Interessante.

"Lei dev'essere…"

Sai benissimo chi sono, tesoro, ma questo gioco possiamo farlo in due.

"Credo di aver già comunicato tutte le informazioni necessarie, e anche qualcuna che non vedo come potrebbe interessarvi, al suo ufficiale superiore, colonnello…"

"Va bene, va bene, ho cominciato con il piede sbagliato"

Ci puoi scommettere, ragazza. "Siamo donne che fanno mestieri da uomini, colonnello. Negli ultimi tre anni sono stata in Nigeria, Darfur, Libano, Afghanistan. Due volte. Kosovo, Somalia e ad una partita del Manchester United. E quella è stata l'esperienza peggiore. Capisco il test. Non mi sottovaluti, e io non sottovaluterò lei"

"La prendo in parola"

E' un sorriso quello che vedo? Credevo le avessero consegnato l'espressione insieme alla mimetica. Calda e disponibile come una parete di cemento. Affumicato dallo smog.

"Claire Jones"

"Colonnello Mackenzie. New left review, Londra, giusto?"

"Veramente Conwy, Galles, ma sì, il Left ha sede a Londra"

"Bé, benvenuta a bordo"

"Forse dovrei essere io a dirlo, ma dato che sono l'ospite…"

Diavolo. Due mesi di sabbia, e lei mi dice anche benvenuta?

"A "bordo" della squadra. Sono la nuova baby-sitter, non l'hanno avvisata? Il suo capo deve avere degli ottimi agganci"

Chi? Luke Hofmannsthal?

"Ne dubito, ma se questo mi darà l'occasione di descrivere qualcosa di più interessante delle fasi lunari, non sarò certo io a discutere"

"Perfetto. Devo compiere un'indagine preliminare sul campo, però. Non sarà una gita di piacere…"

Come se io fossi qui per l'abbronzatura.

"…Direi di cominciare domani con la prima pattuglia del mattino, alle…"

"04.35 precise, conosco la tabella di marcia"

"Meglio. A domani mattina, allora"

"A domani"

E sono di nuovo nella mia reggia, il sergente volatilizzato in una nuvola di polvere giallastra.

Non proprio la mia idea di fata madrina, ma qui siamo in Iraq.

E in Iraq ci si adatta.

…

Maledetta sveglia. Continuo ad annotarmi ovunque che devo cambiarla. E lei continua imperterrita a seguirmi ovunque. L'ultima beffa del vecchio Matt. Non ha mai potuto capire questo mio arrivare costantemente in ritardo. Sempre. Ovunque. Non che lo faccia di proposito. Semplicemente, succede sempre qualcosa. Una zia sconosciuta in visita da Glasgow. Il vicino di casa che perde le chiavi. Tutti i semafori rossi. Una boccetta di solvente rovesciata. Il tavolo rivela ancora concavità sospette, al riflesso. Con la sveglia è cambiato tutto.

No.

Semplicemente il tutto è diventato molto più insopportabile. Nostalgico, melanconico forse, ma insopportabile.

E nonostante le abbia fatto doppiare il Capo di Buona Speranza, la Polinesia Francese e la Penisola del Labrador almeno un paio di volte, la maledetta sveglia non si è ancora decisa a tirare quelle diavolo di cuoia. E continua a suonare. 03.30. Buongiorno, Principessa degli Scribacchini. Alza il reale posteriore, infilalo velocemente in un paio di pantaloni e vedi di raggiungere la caraffa del caffè prima del terzo giro. Dopo cominciano a riutilizzare i filtri, Altezza.

Buongiorno, mondo.

04.35, lucidata e brillante, anfibi ben stretti. Sono davanti alla tenda dell'ufficiale comandante.

Sono pronta.

"_Ma non lo sai che son donna? Se penso devo parlare_2. Cos'è? Paris Hilton?"

"Shakespeare. Voi vi trascinate ovunque la bandiera? Noi, snob del vecchio continente che parliamo americano difettoso, ci trasciniamo il Bardo"

"Un po' ingombrante"

"Ma sempre utile per aprire una conversazione"

Il tempo, il Labour e il Bardo. Matt aggiungerebbe la Tatcher, ma funziona solo in Galles.

E buongiorno anche a lei, colonnello, comunque.

"E' bello vedere qualcuno reattivo già a quest'ora"

"Non è che la zona pulluli di locali notturni dove perdere il sonno"

"Non conosce il mio partner. Lui sarebbe in ritardo anche qui. Ci sono persone che semplicemente non funzionano, prima di una overdose di caffeina"

Come lo capisco.

Fine delle piacevolezze.

Mi passano un giubbotto di kevlar. Stringo ulteriormente i lacci degli anfibi. Mi carico sul blindato.

Comincia la processione dei Quattro Nulla. Prima stazione, Sud-Nulla. Ho studiato e ristudiato la maledetta carta. Ho controllato anche gli originali storici. In arabo riporta proprio _Sud-Nulla_. La saggezza popolare dell'uomo della strada. Della carovaniera.

Il cielo è turchese, ma il calore ha già cominciato ad intaccarne la consistenza. Il paesaggio è sempre lo stesso. Una gran varietà di residui rocciosi sedimentari in vari stadi di erosione. Rocce, sassi, sassi piccoli, e ghiaia.

Seconda stazione. Est-Nu…Ehi, non bisognava svoltare a destra, all'ultimo cespuglio secco?

"Ma…"

"Stanca della pattuglia? Le avevo detto, che ero qui per un'indagine"

"Sì, ma…"

Sto urlando per sovrastare il motore. E' sorprendente quanto possa essere rumoroso un motore, estrapolato dall'ora di punta di Londra. Grido e ingoio polvere, ma voglio sapere.

"A poche ore da qui c'è un villaggio. Sono solo poche case, ma potrebbero avere un significato simbolico notevole"

"Scusi?"

Il colpo di calore infettivo si sta diffondendo più velocemente del previsto. Epidemia? Promemoria: conservare come argomento di riserva per articolo in giornate di tempeste di sabbia.

"Il comandante del Quarto Battaglione, di stanza a Ar Rutbah, ha raggiunto un accordo _assolutamente innovativo_ con la popolazione"

Ora sono_assolutamente_ scettica. La cosa comincia a puzzare, quando spuntano avverbi nelle frasi di un Marine. Possibile che nessuno, a Washington, abbia mai visto _Sesso e potere3_? La realtà è anche peggiore, spesso, ma qualche burocrate potrebbe sprecare due ore del proprio tempo per guardare un film e prendere nota delle espressioni _da non usare mai_ nei comunicati stampa e negli ordini dei militari!

"Che tipo di accordo?"

"Convivenza pacifica. Sembra che abbiamo creato una forma embrionale di gestione democratica congiunta del villaggio, e senza spargimento di sangue alcuno"

"E lei ci crede pure?"

"Sono qui per stabilirlo"

Non ti sbilanciare troppo, cara. Chi ha detto che sono le certezze, a costruire la nostra vita?

Bene. Dobbiamo andare in missione esplorativa? Andiamo in missione esplorativa. Siamo qui per questo, no? Qualcosa di nuovo, di fresco. Niente attentati e dosi industriali di casi umani con cui intasare i programmi televisivi pomeridiani e le pagine della free-press. Peccato. Come non lavoro per National Geographic, non ricevo buste farcite di carta colorata (dollari, euro, sterline, un bonifico va bene ugualmente) neanche da Channel 4 o da Metro. Diavolo, ho sempre desiderato scrivere articoli di cinque righe sulla vita sessuale dei moscerini e sul mercato immobiliare di Beverly Hills! Ma il Left non tratta queste cose. Per fortuna, diavolo! Devo trovare decisamente qualcosa di più dei casi umani, temo. O Hofmannsthal mi uccide.

"Dove si trova il villaggio?"

"Eh?"

Giusto, il Motore.

"DOVE SI TROVA IL VILLAGGIO?"

"A circa 150 km dal campo base. SERGENTE? Quanto ancora, prima del villaggio?"

"120 minuti, signora!"

Veloce, preciso, conciso, economo. Tre parole, quattro secondi. Uno per la virgola._Monosillabi, o Della gioia del giornalista._

…

Mio fratello, a quattro anni, diceva che i camini erano le casette delle nuvole. Sì, proprio casette. Per i temporali, c'erano semplicemente camini più alti, e grigi, di ferro. Nel cielo lattiginoso, in questo momento, non riesco a intravederne neanche una. Nuvola, intendo. Non stormi di uccelli a brucarne le spume. Non alisei a carezzarne le curve generose. E…Perfetto. Trentacinque anni, due lauree, quasi corrispondente da Washington, e mi perdo a pensare alle nuvole. A quello che mio fratello a quattro anni, pensava delle nuvole. Come sono finita a questo punto, comunque? Siamo arrivati al villaggio, dovevamo aspettare il lasciapassare del capo della missione, e ci siamo sistemati per l'attesa. Dal vedere un muretto a secco allo stendervicisi, il passo è breve, e mettersi a fissare il cielo, ancora di più. Le alternative non abbondano. La solita sabbia, tende da campo in controluce, e…Le nuvole mancanti, appunto. Del villaggio, nessuna traccia. Alzo ancora gli occhi al cielo. Li abbasso di nuovo. Uno splendido scenario da teatro di Beckett: cosa facciamo? Aspettiamo. Godot, il colonnello Blake, un'epifania, i Blues Brothers featuring Britney Spears. Non lo so. Aspettiamo. Il sergente, qui accanto, controlla l'M-16. Gli uomini della scorta, Prontamente ribattezzati Vladimiro ed Estragone4, dovrebbero aver raggiunto il giusto grado di cottura, lì sul cofano del blindato. Il colonnello sta tenendo una conferenza alla radio piuttosto…Accalorata.

Questa era pessima, Jones.

Il mattone sporgente sotto la, credo sia la seconda, vertebra cervicale mi sta uccidendo. Mi isso in posizione eretta, rimuginando ancora una volta la misteriosa scomparsa dei miei adorati addominali, e salto giù dal muretto. Il paesaggio ormai l'ho ammirato comunque più che abbastanza.

"Che succede, colonnello?"

"Succede che dobbiamo aspettare, succede!"

Uh uh. C'è vita sul pianeta Mackenzie, allora.

"Cosa?"

"Non cosa. CHI. Non possiamo avvicinarci al villaggio finché non ci viene a ritirare la scorta. L'abitato è circondato da un campo minato…"

"Ma…"

"Siamo marines, maledizione, ci addestrano il secondo giorno, a Camp Pendleton, a trovare mine nel deserto!"

"Scusi…"

"CHE C'E'?"

Ehi! Rilassiamoci1 Non è colpa mia, se non vi capite nemmeno tra colleghi!

"Dov'è il villaggio? Non si vede nulla"

Mancava solo "quanto manca, mamma" e "mi scappa". Sono pronta per il recupero della seconda elementare.

"È a due depressioni da qui, a nord"

E il nord come lo trovo, di grazia? Il muschio non abbonda qui intorno, le stelle non si vedono, e il sole è a picco. Il manuale delle giovani marmotte è una truffa.

Però c'è un aereo. Varrà come la rotta di migrazione delle oche selvatiche?

"E poi continuano a passare tutti questi maledetti F-18! Nessuno me lo ha comunicato. Così non riesco a sentire niente e Blake crede che sia una incompetente, e pure sorda!"

"Sono quelli dei voli sperimentali. Ne passa uno ogni venticinque minuti, qui al limite della no-fly zone"

"E lei come fa a saperlo?"

"Sono una giornalista ficcanaso con un amico ingegnere aero-spaziale". La famosa chiamata in Australia. Ma quale scienziato sano di mente va a cercarsi un laboratorio di sperimentazioni aerodinamiche in Australia? Là sotto al massimo possono studiare l'aerodinamica delle tavole da surf! Idrodinamica, a questo punto. Capirei fossi sua madre, ma Will potrebbe anche ammetterlo, che si è trasferito per le bionde dalla faccia color mattone. Non mi offenderei. "E lei come fa a sapere che sono F-18?"

"Mi ha spiegato come riconoscerli H…Me lo hanno spiegato"

Diavolo di un autocontrollo. Chissà cosa stava per dire? Ma ormai si è chiusa di nuovo, l'attenzione è su qualcos'altro…Cosa?

Una camionetta all'orizzonte. Facciamo a venti metri. E' arrivata la balia, ragazzi!

Che, con sgommata degna del peggior pilota di rally e del più esaltato crewman del quartiere, si blocca dolce e fumante all'altezza dei nostri alluci.

Ora ho degli anfibi-sandalo assolutamente cool.

"Colonnello Mackenzie?"

"Sono io. E lei…"

"Maggiore Pal"

Ed eccoci a l cospetto del capobanda. 1,60m di riccioli d'oro in diretta dal coro delle voci bianche di Westminster Abbey.

"Scusi?"

Deve avere qualche dubbio anche il colonnello. Il ringhio terrorizzerebbe uomini grandi e grossi, ma il nostro eroe si limita ad agitare la capigliatura all'alito inesistente del vento e a portare con noncuranza le mani ai fianchi, all'altezza delle due fondine. Una per il satellitare.

"Maggiore Pal"

"Cosa significa quel taglio non regolamentare?"

"Il barbiere è in licenza, signora"

Sottraendo all'età del ragazzo la somma degli anni di vita adulta e moltiplicando il tutto per il fattore k delle onde per bulbo pilifero, credo che quella criniera non veda forbici dall'82. Il giorno della sua nascita. Il barbiere doveva avere parecchie ferie arretrate.

"Trovi un rasoio e un compagno veramente coraggioso, appena rientra al campo, o dovrò farle rapporto"

"Sì, signora"

Cos'è quella roba? Diavolo, il saluto potrei farlo persino io, più virile di così. Il colonnello rotea gli occhi. Come fa a rimanere così…Così top-model anche in mimetica e con quell'espressione pietosa?

Ad ogni modo, siamo ufficialmente di nuovo in marcia.

…

"As-sàlam àleikum"

Una piazza quadrata. Alla fine ci ritroviamo in una piazza quadrata che potrebbe essere quella di Conwy il sabato mattina, quando c'è il mercato. In fondo, togliendo la pioggia, il violino di Charlie il Matto, il mare e i merluzzi appena pescati, quello che rimane sono bancarelle gementi sotto frutti colorati e chincaglierie, profumi contrastanti, e "casalinghe" impegnate nel loro sport internazionale certificato. Il pettegolezzo. Solo che qui le casalinghe non sfoggiano grembiuli a roselline, le case sono ad un piano, di mattoni cotti al sole malamente intonacati, e nell'ombra, dall'altra parte dello spiazzo, facce scure ci scrutano in modo non troppo amichevole tra una lunga dishdasha blu e una kofia. Sarà anche un'amministrazione congiunta, ma quest'angolo di Disneyland Mezzaluna Fertile rimane circondato da mine e filo spinato, e i marines ai tre checkpoint non sono certo vestiti da Topolino.

"Wa àleikum as-sàlam"

Rispondo quasi distrattamente al nostro interlocutore. Interlocutrice. Una donnina minuscola improvvisamente comparsa accanto a noi mentre cercavo di spiegare ad un barbuto e loquace commerciante che non siamo interessati all'acquisto di munizioni cinesi. Credo stia accennando anche ad un carro armato russo, ma non ne sono certa.

"Buongiorno"

Fatima Al-Zahra5. O almeno, tale ci è stata presentata, perché di lei possiamo vedere solo abaya nero, pelle di cartapecora e rughe senza età all'altezza più o meno indicativa degli occhi.

"Buong…ma lei…?"

"L'interprete ufficiale si scusa, ma la sua capra migliore, inaspettatamente, ha contratto una malattia misteriosa proprio stamattina"

Inaspettatamente.

"Cioè non ha intenzione di parlare con delle _donne_?"

"E' perspicace, per essere un'infedele. _Presto Allah li renderà edotti su quello che facevano6_, ma credo che questa possa essere una delle spiegazioni possibili, signora…"

Se non fossi controluce, direi che le rughe stiano sorridendo. Al contrario degli occhi del colonnello. In questo momento potrebbero uccidere, ma anche lei deve essere ormai abituata a situazioni del genere, perché dopo un attimo riassume di nuovo l'espressione "di comando".

"Claire Jones. E non sono signora. Come mai lei, lei così…"

"Vecchia e decrepita, non sono richiusa a ripetere _sure_ ma qui a discorrere amabilmente e nella vostra lingua? Non si preoccupi, sono consapevole della mia età, anche se non ho nessuna intenzione di condividere questa informazione"

"Non avrei posto la domanda proprio in questi termini, ma…"

"Il mio amato padre, che possa bere alle eterne sorgenti di latte e miele sempre benedetto da Allah, possedeva una radio"

Tutto qui? Quale radio? Quale modello? Quale padre? Dove? Quando? Che programmi seguiva? Che fine a fatto lui? Che fine ha fatto la radio?

E soprattutto, come mai ho l'impressione che la cara vecchina ci stia amabilmente giocando?

"Sono il Colonnello Sarah Mackenzie, signora Al-Zahra…"

"Fatima"

"Fatima. Le dispiacerebbe parlarci un po' della città, di quello che è successo dopo l'intervento degli USA, della nuova amministrazione, visto che i notabili non hanno intenzione di offrirci il loro supporto, a quanto pare?"

"Certo. Con piacere, e se volete seguirmi sarà mia premura offrirvi una tazza di tè alla menta, a casa mia. Credo che voi la chiamiate…_ospitalità_?"

In questo momento la definirei più che altro _amanah_, angelo custode.

Senza una parola la seguiamo lungo un intrico di stradine e vicoli ombrosi e torridi. Dal nord soffia lo _Shimal_, il vento caldo e asciutto. Devono esserci quasi 50°C ormai. Freschino, per gli standard del posto.

Uno strano silenzio, carico, ci accompagna. Forse è l'abitudine ai motori sputacchianti dei Bradley, o solo perché l'ultima volta che ho visitato un abitato del genere la colonna sonora dominante è sempre rimasta l'inconfondibile imperturbabile continua piccola esplosione dei _kalashnikov_, le uniche armi che non si inceppano mai.

Marketing sovietico. Ovvero la globalizzazione secondo il generale Michail Kalashnikov.

Entriamo in uno stanzino che da sulla strada, spoglio ma lindo. Ci accoglie un'altra figura nerovestita, ma molto più giovane.

"Noorah, potresti preparare il te per le nostre ospiti, per favore?"

Noorah china leggermente la testa, non prima di averci lanciato uno sguardo incuriosito, e sparisce dietro una parete color sabbia.

E' tutto color sabbia, in questo posto.

"Volete che vi parli del mio Paese?"

Riusciamo solo ad annuire, mentre ci accomodiamo su cuscini, prima di essere interrotte da Noorah che produce davanti a noi, come in una novella da Mille e una notte7, teiera e tazze di fine porcellana inglese, di cui non oso chiedere la provenienza, e un piatto di dolcetti.

_Luxe, calme et volupté_8.

"Purtroppo non abbiamo molto da offrirvi, ma per noi è un onore dividere con voi quel poco che ci rimane. Grazie Noorah. Puoi andare ora, se vuoi"

Non colgo appieno il sottotesto, ma la ragazza evidentemente sì, perché con un cenno ed un ultimo barlume di liquidi occhi neri scompare dietro la solita parete.

"La seconda moglie del mio povero marito. Che possa bere alle eterne sorgenti di latte e miele sempre benedetto da Allah. Ora siamo rimaste solo noi due"

Fatima, in tutta la sua vetustà, solleva lentamente il bricco e ci versa una generosa quantità di liquido dall'intenso odore di menta, poi si accartoccia su se stessa e solleva un dolcetto dal piatto.

Sono piccoli biscotti tondi mediorientali, dolcissimi e durissimi.

Color sabbia.

"Il mio Paese…il mio Paese è come uno di questi dolci. Duro e desertico…"

Poi, inaspettatamente, lo appoggia in orizzontale nella sua tazza, arido atollo ondeggiante sulla superficie ambrata.

"…Ma galleggiante appena sopra un mare di petrolio…"

Stregata, non riesco a staccare gli occhi dai lembi della pasta che cominciano lentamente a scurirsi e sfilacciarsi.

"Voi, o almeno alcuni di voi, quelli che sono arrivati qui con cappello da cowboy e rilievi minerari, sostengono che se prosciugheranno questo mare in fretta, il Paese non avrà più motivo di contese e preoccupazioni. Tornerà ad essere una vasca di sabbia in balia dei venti come è sempre stato dalla creazione del Mondo"

Una briciola viene dolorosamente strappata e trascinata verso il fondo.

"Ma…"

"Aspetti, colonnello. Voi venite qui, magari con ottime intenzioni, non lo nego. Non rimpiango Saddam…Nessuno rimpiange un dittatore. Ma voi venite qui, abbattete una statua e credete di averci regalato la democrazia. Qui di statue ne sorgono nuove ad ogni ansa dell'Eufrate, e allora che ne è della vostra bella democrazia bipolarista?"

"Allora…L'amministrazione congiunta…"

"Questo villaggio è un granello di sabbia, colonnello. E' vero. Conviviamo pacificamente con gli uomini della coalizione. Ma convivevamo pacificamente anche prima, ed eravamo solo tra noi. Siamo pastori e commercianti, non abbiamo niente per cui combattere, ma il nostro Paese è un'altra cosa. Il nostro Paese è un cimitero senza tombe, e nessuna generazione vive abbastanza a lungo da poterne raccontare la storia, e non c'è giusto o sbagliato, vero o falso, guerra o pace. E' l'Iraq, e non c'è una risposta, perché ognuno ha la propria"

"Quindi…"

"Quindi, Sarah, dovrà cercare altrove le sua informazioni. Il colonnello Blake è in un accampamento a circa sei ore da qui, mi hanno detto, ma i vostri accompagnatori avranno sicuramente coordinate più precise. Ora, se volete scusarmi…"

Agilmente dispiega tutte le estremità e torreggia su di noi, le rughe più imperscrutabili che mai.

"E' l'ora della preghiera, e Noorah deve aiutarmi a chinarmi sulla stuoia"

Mentre in lontananza si leva potente e malinconico il richiamo del muezzin, il mio occhio è attratto da un particolare.

Il biscotto, apparentemente, è rimasto incastrato tra i bordi della tazza, un po' sciupato, un po' storto, ma sempre appena sopra la superficie immobile del tè ormai freddo.

Mai sottovalutare i dolcetti mediorientali.

"La ringraziamo per averci donato un po' del suo tempo, signora…Signore…Ehm Fatima…", balbetto nella direzione della nostra ospite e della seconda donna di nuovo comparsa al suo fianco.

"Grazie Fatima. Noorah…"

"Siamo noi che vi ringraziamo per la visita, e per l'ascolto"

Azzardo un passo verso la porta, ma devo voltarmi. Non so quale forza mi spinga, ma devo chiedere.

"Fatima! Cosa…Cosa avete intenzione di fare adesso?"

"Personalmente? Sopravvivere. E voi? Cosa avete intenzione di fare?"

Sento quelle rughe ironiche seguirci sino al vicolo, dove una vistosa Renault rossa attraversa il nostro cammino, prima di avviarsi orgogliosa verso la periferia. Lo smercio d'auto rubate in Europa ha raggiunto anche l'ultimo angolo di deserto in mezzo al deserto.

…

_On the road again_. Ancora sulla strada, poco dopo mezzogiorno. Estragone mi assicura che il Colonnello saprebbe indicare l'ora esatta al decimo di secondo. Ha occhi enormi e acquosi. Come se fosse perennemente in procinto di scoppiare in lacrime. O di stupirsi della immensità del mondo. Dice di aver già lavorato con lei, il colonnello, una volta, in Indonesia.

"Avrebbe dovuto vederla! Abbiamo dovuto evacuare l'ambasciata, l'ufficiale comandante è rimasto ferito e lei…Lei ha preso il comando e ci ha portati tutti in salvo…Che donna…"

Ma non si occupava di legge?

"Quale donna, marine?"

Uhu. Qualcuno si è appena scavato la fossa. Auguri, Estragone. Mi eri simpatico.

"Quale donna?!"

"Ehm…colonnello…"

Orrore. Terrore. Paura. Panico. Se non fossi totalmente accecata dal sole, forse riuscirei anche a vederli. Povero Estragone…Probabilmente dovrei salvarlo.

"Senta, colonnello, io dovrei inviare un articolo entro stasera per il blog del giornale. Quando pensa di partire? Stiamo andando dal colonnello Blake, vero?"

Tattica diversiva. Giornalista irritante n° 4. Funziona sempre.

"Sì. Marine? Siamo pronti?"

"Sissignora!"

Salvo. Nonostante il colorito verdognolo, Estragone è salvo.

"Ehm…Non dovremmo aspettare il Sergente e Vladim…L'altro marine?"

Non che voglia rimandare la partenza, ma mi sentirei un po' sola, su questo blindato enorme e vuoto.

"Stanno tornando al campo. C'è stato un piccolo tafferuglio su a Nord, e servivano uomini per la pattuglia. E poi siamo andando in una zona relativamente sicura"

E' quel "relativamente", che mi preoccupa. "Se lo dice lei…"

"Bene, allora. Non deve inviare un articolo entro sera?"

Se la mette in questo modo…

"Prego, faccia strada"

E con un movimento quasi dignitoso mi isso sul mezzo, lasciando i sedili anteriori, come una brava bambina, al colonnello e ad Estragone, che nello specchietto retrovisore vedo esalare un sospiro di sollievo. Non riesco a trattenermi una compiaciuta pacca metaforica. Almeno sino al brusco scatto in avanti del blindato. Perché in questo Paese si credono tutti dei diavolo di piloti di rally?

Ci vogliono quaranta minuti buoni a riafferrare la topografia interna del mio stomaco, e solo allora me ne rendo conto. Nessuno ne ha fatto parola. Osservo il colonnello attentamente. Almeno tanto attentamente quanto me lo possono permettere il cappello e le sospensioni sotto il sedile. Non una ruga di preoccupazione. Ok, questo l'avevo già appurato, e con non poca invidia, devo ammettere. Lei quasi sorride. Solo poche ore dalla distruzione neanche troppo metaforica della politica Usa in Iraq e dell'intero sistema di valori del mondo occidentale, e lei quasi sorride. Quasi. O è meno intelligente di quanto possa sembrare, o è in possesso di informazioni inedite. Che io non ho. Controllo il suo profilo, per sicurezza. Quasi sorriso compiaciuto. Decisamente in possesso di informazioni inedite.La Principessa degli Scribacchini odia ufficialmente questo Paese del diavolo.

"Ehm…colonnello?"

"EH?"

Giusto. Odio anche questo motore del diavolo.

"COLONNELLO?!"

"SI', SIGNORINA JONES?"

L'ultimo che mi ha chiamato così deve essere stato il professor Bloom, al terzo anno. Economia politica. La cotta didattica più devastante della mia vita.

"Ha incontrato qualche rappresentante dell'amministrazione cittadina, mentre l'aspettavamo? Ci sono notizie sui rapporti reali tra i locali e Blake?"

"Sì"

Sì?! Ehm…Elaborare prego?

"Sì?!"

"Sì, ho incontrato qualcuno. Sì, ci sono notizie. Sì, sono riservate. No, non posso riferirle nulla"

Grazie tante. Sento che questo viaggio sarà molto, molto lungo. Cinque ore e spiccioli di, come li ho chiamati, sabbia, polvere, sassi, nulla e ritorno. In una zona _relativamente_ sicura. Potrebbe essere anche divertente.

Sì, proprio.

Controllo di nuovo la posizione dello stomaco. Per sicurezza. Ancora lì. Come temevo. Forse se mi concentrassi sul paesaggio fuori dal…Ovviamente, mai un finestrino quando serve.

Dunque.

Sabbia.

Polvere.

Sassi.

Nulla.

E ritorno.

Sabbia.

Polvere.

Sassi.

Null….

"Cos'è questo rumore?"

"EH?"

Diavolo.

"COS'E' QUESTO RUMORE?"

"COSA?"

Ri-diavolo.

"IL RUMORE!"

"QUAL…COS'E' QUESTO RUMORE?"

Ri-ri-diavolo. E lunga vita alla regina.

"CREDO DI AVERLO GIA' CHIESTO IO"

"SIGNORA!"

"EH, MARINE?"

"SE PERMETTE, A ME SEMBR…"

"DIREI UN AEREO"

"E' UN CACCIA! ED E'…"

"COSA DIAVOLO FA?"

"VIENE…"

"DA QUESTA PARTE!"

"MA PERCHE'?"

"PERCHE' E' COSI'…"

"BASSO?"

"VIA!"

…

Sono morta.

No. Male. Piede. Sinistro. Male. Sete. Puzza. Sabbia. Non dovrebbe esserci sabbia in paradiso. E' vero, ho rubato io il disegno di John Blair quando avevamo otto anni. Ma ero innamorata di lui. L'ho tenuto sotto il cuscino una notte, poi l'ho rimesso nella sua cartella. Giuro. E quella storia del fantasma nella cantina della signora Greene…Ok, l'idea è stata mia, ma la bottiglia di scotch e il lenzuolo venivano da casa di Jane. Ma forse questo non è il Paradiso. Odore di bruciato.

"Ah-ahi"

"C'è…c'è qualcuno?". Mi rimangio tutto. Non ho fatto nulla. Non mi hanno santificata già a tre anni solo perché ho chiesto io espressamente il contrario, va bene? Sono brava…Sarò brava…Non sono pronta per questo!

"Certo che c'è qualcuno…Cough. C'ero prima…Cough-ahi. Non vedo perché non dovrei esserci ora"

No. Va bene. Non ero così santa. Ma neanche così terribile. Non potete farmi questo. Non Miss Simpatia. "Diavolo!"

"Sign…Signorina Jones?"

"Sì, credo"

"Dove. Cough. Dove siamo?"

"Non in Paradiso"

"Cosa?"

"Come diavolo faccio a saperlo?! Io sono qui a terra, il mio piede sinistro penso sia arrivato a Londra. Lei è tutta intera?"

"C'era. Cough. C'era un aereo"

Il caccia! C'era un caccia! Deve averci sfiorato, cadendo! Ecco perché…Ma dove?

"C'è ancora. C'è del fumo là avanti. Deve essere quello. Riesce a muoversi?"

"Ahi…Sì…Credo…Aspetti…Ah-AHH! No…Devo essermi rotta qualche costola"

"Qualche?! QUANTE?!"

"NON LO SO, MALEDIZ…Cough cough…"

"Riesce ad alzare una mano, un piede, qualcosa? Almeno riesco a capire dov'è"

"Ci…Ci provo. Cough. Sì, ecco…Vede la mano da lì?"

"Aspetti…SI'! Un attimo, adesso cerco di liberarmi e arrivo"

Cosa diavolo…Non riesco a vedere cosa diavolo mi blocchi la gamba in questo modo. E' come se…

"MALEDIZIONE!"

"Qualcosa…Qualcosa non va?"

Tutto, non va. Un caccia ci ha appena sfiorato al centro del deserto del nulla per poi schiantarsi al suolo senza motivo, ho un piede bloccato sotto la portiera divelta di un blindato e non c'è nessun Principe Azzurro in cerca di donzelle in difficoltà nel raggio di duecento kilometri.

"Ehi! Dov'è Estragone?"

"CHI?! Cough cough"

"Non parli. Non voglio avere le sue costole sulla coscienza. Estragone! Il marine, come diavolo si chiama?"

"Non si permetta di parlarmi così! Intende il marine Morlowe?"

"Marlowe, Morlowe, quello che guidava il maledetto blindato! Lo vede? MARINE! MARIIINE! C'è nessuno lì? PUO' SENTIRMI?"

Niente.

"C'E' QUALCUNO? MORLOWE?!"

"MOR…Cough…MORLOwe?"

Niente.

Brutto. Pessimo. Presentimento. Gelido.

"MORLOOOWWE?! MORLOWE?!"

"Signorina Jones?"

"E risparmi il fiato, pure lei! Diavolo, mi chiamo Claire!"

"Claire!"

"Che c'è? MORLOOWEE? Solleva quel tuo fondoschiena verde schifo e di qualcosa. Mi sto preoccupando!"

"Claire…"

"Diavolo! MORLOWE, se non la pianti subito con questo stupido scherzo giuro che scoverò ogni più piccolo sporco segreto che ti ritrovi o la faccio trasmettere dalla BBC in prime time. Tua madre saprà anche il colore delle mutande che portavi il giorno che hai perso la virginità con la tua compagnia di banco dell'ora di francese, hai capito! MI HAI SENTITO, MORLOWE?!"

"CLAIRE!!"

"CHE C'E'? Non vede che sto cercando MORLOWEEE!! Vieni fuori, idiota mimetico!"

"CLAIRE!! Morlowe è qui!"

"DOVE? Adesso vengo e gli spezzo la spina dorsale che non ha"

"Non si muove, Claire"

"Adesso però non lo consumi, quel nome…IN CHE SENSO, non si muove?"

"Nel senso che non s i muove, maledizione! Quella maledetta mano non si muove da quattro minuti, e non posso neanche alzarmi per capirlo, se sia una mano o un sasso o una stupidissima allucinazione!"

"Diavolo. Arrivo. Non si sposti, arrivo"

"E dove vuole che vada, _signorina_?"

Maledetta portiera.

…

"Non possiamo lasciarlo qui"

"Non sia ridicola"

"Mi rifiuto di lasciarlo qui"

"Capisco. Cough. Il suo dilemma etico. Cough. Ma dobbiamo andarcene di qui il più velocemente possibile, e quella non è un'opzione"

"Opzione? OPZIONE?! Era un essere umano, diavolo. Ci ha mangiato insieme, conosceva il suo nome!"

"Non era un essere umano, era un _marine_. Sapeva cosa sarebbe potuto succedere. Ora prendiamo le piastrine e andiamo, prima che ci veda qualcuno"

"Intende davvero andarsene così?! Ma…Ma è un marine anche lei! E' come dire che se non dovesse farcela ad andare avanti, dovrei lasciarla qui a diventare una prugna secca e correre a spassarmela alla prima oasi!"

"E' esattamente quello che le chiederò di fare, dovessimo trovarci in una situazione simile"

"Non ci credo"

"Siamo marine, non pretendo che capisca. Ora. Cough. Andiamo"

"Ma…è disumano!"

"No. E' razionale. Non si lascia un compagno indietro, mai, ma si cerca, sempre, di limitare le perdite. E se dovesse raggiungere la civiltà, potrebbe tornare a rintracciare il mio corpo, altrimenti rimarremmo altre due Missing In Action stupidamente inutili su un registro statale. Anzi, lei Missing e basta"

"E se non lo facessi? Se mi rifiutassi di lasciarla in balia degli scorpioni e degli sbandati? Eh?"

"Non sa quanto io possa essere convincente. Ora. Cough. Spostiamoci. Cough. Da qui. Cough. Se non le dispiace"

"No"

"Bene. Resti qui, se le piace tanto la vista. Io mi sistemerò tra quelle rocce laggiù. Le ricordo, però, che io ho ricevuto un addestramento alla sopravvivenza in situazioni del genere, mentre lei sarà presto sola in mezzo al deserto, e accanto ad un cadavere che, per quanto spiritoso in vita, presto comincerà a puzzare e attirare animali con cui non sarei così ansiosa di fare conoscenza. Faccia lei"

"…"

"Allora?"

Non posso farlo. E' così…Così composto. Come se fosse addormentato: una mano pallida e un viso sporco di polvere scura, gli occhi enormi fissi in un'espressione ora stupefatta per sempre. E trecento maledettissimi chili di lamiera. Perché? Cosa direbbe Matt? Perché non ci sei mai, quando ho bisogno veramente di te, vecchio ubriacone? Cosa diavolo faccio ora?

Silenzio.

Ovviamente.

"A due condizioni"

"Non è nella posizione di porre condizioni"

"Torniamo a riprenderlo. E la smettiamo con tutto questo "lei di qua" e "lei di là" del diavolo. Ormai siamo ad uno stadio di intimità quasi da nome di battesimo"

"Ora. Cough. Andiamo"

"Quindi?"

"_Quindi?!_"

"Come ti chiamo?"

"Ah. Mac"

"Che diavolo di nome è?"

"Non è un nome"

Va bene. D'accordo. Questa è la spiegazione che vuoi concedere. Questa è la spiegazione che accetterò.

Ma forse è così per il dolore. Difficile argomentare, quando hai "un paio di costole scalfite". Scalfite? Che diavolo di participio è?!

Ahi. Il piede qui sotto è invece sicuramente, semanticamente e grammaticalmente rotto. Decisamente.

Povero Estragone. Ha ragione Ms Apocalipse Now: non possiamo restare qui. La caccia al marine e al giornalista sono sport nazionali, da queste parti. Hofmannsthal triplicherebbe le vendite con i suoi editoriali-appelli paternalistici e le lacrime di cera da £ 1.75 la scatola, ma non possiamo restare qui.

Mi inginocchio accanto alla mano pallida. Quell'espressione è ancora nei suoi occhi vitrei. Mi avvicino, un piccolo scarabeo color petrolio cerca già di farsi strada tra i corti capelli corvini. Spero che le piastrine non siano rimaste bloccate sotto la lamiera, non saprei cosa fare. No, eccole. Grazie al cielo. John Morlowe…Come ho potuto non chiedere subito. _Il nome è la prima cosa e la più importante da ricordare, di una persona. _Matt, ovunque tu sia, scuoti pure la testa sopra la tua pinta. Claire ha dimenticato la Prima Regola.

Prima di alzarmi, però, Estrag…John, mi resta una cosa da fare. Sarà egoismo, sarà paura, ma non puoi affrontare il tuo viaggio così. Ci saranno altri momenti, cose più grandi, per lo stupore. Gli sfioro la pelle fredda, anche nel "torridume", delle guance.

"E' ora di chiudere gli occhi. Non preoccuparti, torneremo a prenderti. Promesso"

Sussurro.

La sua fidanzata saprà. Sua madre avrà una bara e la stretta di mano di un generale. Suo padre potrà essere fiero di lui.

Per quello che vale…

"Sbrighiamoci: se rimaniamo ferme ancora, ci converrà dipingerci direttamente sulla schiena un bersaglio con tanto di punteggio"

"Ok,_Mac_. Dove?"

"Rocce. Cough. Laggiù"

"Ah. Finiture di pregio e giardinetto a dieci minuti da Londra?"

"No. Ombra e visibilità in caso di salvataggio, e riparo in caso di attacco"

"Ecco chi ha ucciso la poesia. Ce la fai?"

"Disse il cieco allo storpio"

"Più che altro, la caviglia rotta alla costola incrinata e spalla lussata. Dubito seriamente che quella tosse sia dovuta alle terribili infreddature da deserto"

"Non è niente. Tu? Riesci a camminare?"

"Uff, potrei fare anche la Maratona di New York in questo momento, sorella"

"Eh?!"

"Troppa confidenza in una volta sola…Cosa vi dicono di far in questi casi, in quei vostri campi di addestramento? Strisciare? Saltellare su un piede solo?"

"Non lo so e non mi interessa. Io ho ancora le gambe..."

"Ehi! Le mie non sono in vacanza ai Carabi!"

"…Utilizzabili. Fa leva sulla mia spalla buona, vedrò di reggerci entrambe almeno sino alle rocce"

"Ti ho detto che posso camminare"

Sordi, stupidi marines. Tutti uguali, anche con la parità dei sessi e tutto: _fidati di me, bambola, ti porterò in salvo._ ARGHH!!

"Come vuoi tu…"

…

"Mac?"

Silenzio.

"MAC?"

Pace.

"Ci sei?"

Tranquillità.

Grandioso.

"MAACC?"

"Mmhh"

Mugolio?!

"MAC?! Va tutto bene?"

"Mmhh"

Brutto segno. Prima parlava anche troppo, ora mugola. La luna non è piena e questa non è zona di licantropi, anche se ormai non mi stupisco più di nulla. E la mia dissenteria dialettica mentale ormai ha passato il limite. Silenzio, tu!

"Mac! Dimmi cosa c'è che non va. E' buio, devi aiutarmi a capire"

"Ni…Ente"

Odio gli stoici.

"Raccontalo al tuo analista, ok? Vorrei dormire"

"Mmhh…Ale"

"Ti spiacerebbe articolare? Anche il mio piede mi sta uccidendo, ma finché fai la _wonderwoman_ di Babilonia non possiamo annegare le nostre sofferenze in grappa alla sabbia e confessioni doloranti tra ragazze Cosmopolitan"

"Fred…Do. Cough"

"Freddo?!"

Buio sicuro, ma non fa ancora così freddo…Non saranno neanche le undici! Sarà febbre? Perché pensavo all'istruttore, e non alle lezioni, a quel maledetto corso di primo intervento? Le fratture possono provocare febbre? Le infezioni sì, se non ricordo male. Stupida idiota, ricordati! Ricordati! La fronte. Devo sentirle la fronte. Ma dove? Dov'è?! Calma. Respira. Allunga la mano e cerca. Punta alle estremità, e avrai un buon cinquanta per cento di possibilità di non trovare i piedi.

"Ma cosa diav…"

Bene. Questa di sicuro non è la testa. Però è caldo. E bagnato. E appiccicoso.

"Cos'è questo?"

Calma. Acqua non può essere. E' finita ore fa. Ed era poca già_in primis_. Enuresi notturna? Non mi sembra il tipo. Lacrime inconsapevoli? Estremità sbagliata. Sudore? Lasciamo perdere.

"Parla, maledizione!"

"…Mba"

"EH?!"

"Gamba. Coscia. E non urlare…"

"Se non rispondi…Hai una torcia elettrica o qualcosa che faccia luce, nel tuo magico kit da marine da spiaggia?"

"S…Sì…Tasca"

"Tasca? Quale tasca?!"

"As…Etta"

"Cosa?!"

Perfetto. La spalla lussata deve avergli danneggiato il cervello. Non so come, ma l'ha fatto. Che sta facendo? Maledizione, non vedo nulla. Perché questo balletto da lucertola contorsionista? Prima non capisco nulla di quello che dice e ora…Ora questo?

"Ecco"

Ah. La torcia.

"Ah. Grazie"

Ok. Non è difficile. Ce la posso fare. Piedi, testa. E a risalire. O scendere. Piedi. Trovati. Risalire. Fatto. Luce.

"Gasp!"

Molto Walt Disney, ma è nei momentacci che la sottocultura si riaffaccia in tutto il suo postmoderno splendore. _Sorry_. Ma come diavolo…

"Cosa…Cosa c'è?"

Respira. Dentro. Fuori. Non vomitare. Respira. Non tocchi cibo da stamattina, anche volendo non avresti niente da trasmettere in technicolor al pubblico a casa. Respira.

"Verità o pietosa bugia?"

"Parla"

"Niente di irreparabile. Niente di rotto. Non credo che potrai riutilizzare la divisa"

"Ho detto. Cough. Parla"

Come? Questo non lo ha spiegato, il bell'uomo del corso di primo intervento. Tutte quelle idiozie sui cerotti e le ustioni da pentolino del latte, e "per ogni altra emergenza, ricordate questi numeri e rivolgetevi sempre e subito ai paramedici o ai vigili del fuoco". Uhm…Qual è il corrispondente del 911 in Iraq? 123? 789? Sembra il bingo parrocchiale…

"Ok. Sembra un taglio, ma non si vede niente". A parte il sangue. "Non ti sei accorta, prima, di perdere sangue?"

"Ero. Cough. Troppo impegnata a respirare. Cough. Credo"

Almeno il sarcasmo è rimasto. Sono più tranquilla…

"Ora provo a ripulire un po' la zona e capire quanto è grave la cosa, va bene?"

"S…sì…"

Dunque…1. Eliminare brandelli di stoffa o altri detriti che impediscano l'osservazione della ferita. Eliminare…Come diavolo si fa? Non è carta velina, dannazione, è _kevlar_, o come diavolo si chiama…No, se però faccio pressione lungo la tela già strappata dovrebbe…Diavolo, strappati stupidissima cos…Ecco. Con le buone si ottiene sempre tutto. Con le cattive anche di più. 2. Ripulire la zona con garza sterile e disinfettante. Evitare l'ovatta, utilizzare sempre garza, e tamponare, non strofinare, la zona.

"Ehm"

Garza? Sterile? E garza, non ovatta, attenzione. Dove la trovo, la garza sterile? Mi basterebbe anche garza non impregnata di sabbia…Ehi…Non è garza ma potrebbe…

Era nella tasca grande dei pantaloni, l'ho infilata lì stamattina. Era solo stamattina?! Diavolo. Eccola…E al diavolo chi mi dava della vanitosa. Almeno è pulita. Più o meno, comunque. Non abbiamo neppure l'acqua, maledizione, ma dovrà andare…Principe azzurro, vieni a salvarci, ti prego. Non importa se il cavallo bianco è a fare la revisione, va bene anche un elicottero. Ok, un'auto. Un cammello? Anche piccolo, anche modello base-quattro zampe motrici-niente aria condizionata? Va bene, basta idiozie schizofreniche.

"Tutto bene?"

"…A…Favol…A"

"Ehi! Non provare a svenire ora! Non provarci! Non faccio la respirazione bocca a bocca a un marine donna!"

"…Ifosa…Re…Ualcosa…A"

Eh? Non importa. Falla parlare, falla parlare. Se si addormenta è la fine. Cos'era? Il Bardo, la Tatcher e…

"Co…cos'è?"

"Cosa?"

"Q…ella"

Ah._Quella_.

"Ripulisco la ferita. Mi spiace, ma le salviettine disinfettanti di_Sturmtruppen_9 le avevano finite, al centro commerciale"

"Eh?"

Lasciamo stare.

"Se…ci…cough. Pun…gete…pungete?"

"…Non sanguiniamo? _Se ci pungete, non sanguiniamo10_ E' _Il mercante di Venezia_, Shakespeare, Occhio di Falco Mackenzie. Lo so, non proprio qualcosa da leggere la mattina in bagno… "

"Lo…Conosco. Il mio capo…Il mio…Ex-capo…È un…Appa…S…Nato. Cosa…Ella?"

Ah._Quella._

"E'…Era una maglietta", sospiro, tamponando praticamente alla cieca. Tamponando, non strofinando. "Appropriata, no?"

"…Altre?"

"Due di Wilde. Rimaste in Darfur…E una di Shaw, che ho messo a bagno nello smacchiatore prima che mi mettessero di corsa su un aereo per Bag…Diavolo!"

"Cough…Sa?"

"Fantastico…E' rimasta nello smacchiatore, nel lavandino a casa…"

Suppongo che al ritorno, se qualcuno verrà mai a cercarci, scoprirò il vero significato della parola bucato…Comincia a vedersi qualcosa, sotto il sangue incrostato. Ma quanto ne ha perso?

"Ecco. Quasi finito"

"Parla"

"Ehm…"

"…S…Ono un…"

"Marine. Lo so. Te l'hanno mai detto che sei un po' ripetitiva, con questa storia del marine?"

E' un marine. Lo dice anche lei. Dovrebbero essere abituati a queste cose. Forse saprebbe anche cosa fare…Insegneranno loro a curarsi, oltre che a giocare con le tortine di fango e le pistole giocattolo…

"…Arm…Tutto il. Cough. Tempo"

"Arm? Comunque sia. Colonnello…", respiro profondo. Il massimo che può fare è svenire, no? "Colonnello, ti sei appena conquistata un'altra ferita di guerra"

"Co…sa?"

"Un bel taglio", e speriamo si accontenti di questo, "non ti sei accorta di sanguinare?"

"C'erano…Altre. Cough. Cose. Quanto grave?"

Ovvio, che non si poteva accontentare di questo. Su, Claire…sei riuscita a non vomitare pulendo il tutto, mettere la situazione in endecasillabi sciolti non può peggiorare le cose.

"Ok. Sarà…Saranno 15 cm. E' profondo. Ma la ferita è pulita, i margini abbastanza netti e l'osso sembra a posto", mi affretto ad aggiungere.

"Bella notizia", sospira.

"Almeno, credo. Riesci a muovere la gamba? Ti fa male? A parte la ferita, intendo?"

Ci pensa. In silenzio.

Per diverso tempo.

E ancora.

Continua.

Non è morta, vero?

"Colonnello?", non riesco a nascondere una nota di panico. Non un altro cadavere sulla coscienza, non oggi, Dio, ti prego.

Trattengo il fiato. Mi avvicino ulteriormente per sentire se respira.

"Non penso", mi esplode la sua voce a due millimetri dal timpano, facendomi scattare in piedi per la sorpresa. Sul piede rotto.

"Ahi! Mi hai fatto perdere dieci anni di vita almeno, lo sai questo, vero? Non pensi?! Cosa, non pensi?"

"Calma. Di avere ossa rotte. A parte quelle già rotte. Cough. Certo"

Deglutisco il cuore un attimo. Credo che abbia sfrattato le tonsille, negli ultimi due minuti. No, quelle le ho tolte all'asilo. Bé, insomma, non è dove dovrebbe, ok?

"Va", inspiro "bene", espiro "allora", deglutisco "adesso", articolo "cosa", giusto, inspiro "Facciamo?"

"Come…Osa facc…Amo?"

Falla parlare. Se parla non è in silenzio. Forse un po' tautologico…

"Non vi insegnano qualche trucchetto per fermare emorragie e saldare magicamente ossa, ai campi di addestramento?"

"No"

"Ah"

"Ci…Nsegn…Insegnano a chiamare…Infermieri. Ma. Cough. Non mi fider…I, anche se qui…Qui…Non…Sottomarin…O"

"Eh?"

"Lunga. Storia"

Potrei anche volerla ascoltare, cara. Non sembra che ci resti molto da fare.

"Bé, allora se non hai un Doc House in tasca e non sai ricucirti con il filo interdentale…"

"Tirami su"

Cosa?!

"Cosa?"

"Tirami. Su. Non. Respiro"

…

"Perché non hai voluto che controllassi se il pilota dell'F-18 era ancora vivo?"

"Non c'era"

Almeno riesce a parlare. Aveva ragione, la postura eretta è stata la scelta migliore. Ora devo solo cercare di non farla addormentare.

"Scusa?"

"Quando abbiamo raggiunto il campo, prima, ho chiesto informazioni"

"Sì…"

Avvocati…Mai una risposta decente.

"I voli sono sperimentali"

Questo lo sapevo anche prima. "E…"

"Non c'è pilota"

Ah. Direi che la sperimentazione finisce qui, visti i risultati.

"Lo penso anch'io"

L'ho detto ad alta voce?!

"Sì"

Ottimo, adesso parlo anche da sola ad alta voce.

"Un po' troppo alta, se posso aggiungere. Non è il massimo per il mal di testa"

"Potresti almeno far finta di non sentire, per favore? Lasciami almeno l'illusione, della salute mentale"

"Ok"

Grugnisco, credo. Devo darci un taglio. Forse dovrei prendermi una vacanza. Già, in qualche posto caldo, isolato e silenzioso, magari. Tipo il deserto. "Mmpfh"

"Cosa?"

Diavolo. "Niente"

"Non è vero"

Diavolo. "Potresti smettere di fissarmi in quel modo, almeno per un attimo? Non hai niente di più interessante da fare?"

E' irragionevole. Lo so anch'io. E' buio, non è possibile che mi stia fissando. E' quella sensazione…Sai che qualcuno ti sta fissando. E' così. Non risponde: mi fissa. Ovvio, che non ha niente da fare. Siamo nel deserto, immobilizzate, di notte. "Mmpfh"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sono belle le stelle da queste parti". Maledizione, ora parlo pure in rima. Belle le stelle?! Finitemi adesso, vi prego, fate un favore all'umanità. Va bene tutto, anche se preferirei veloce e indolore, se possibile. Una cosetta pulita, ecco. "Non come in Afghanistan, ma belle" Ora, vi prego! Un colpo di pistola dritto al cervello, un fulmine, un morso di toporagno assassino delle sabbie. Ora!

"Già"

"Già"

"…"

"Dì qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, prima che mi ricordi che i greci inventavano soap operas con le costellazioni. Fidati, non vuoi doverti domandare quale relazione leghi la Cintura di Orione, la Via Lattea e la Vergine"

"No, probabilmente non…"

"No"

"Ok"

"…"

Non farla dormire. Una parola…Il tempo e il Labour…Grazie Matt, ma qualcosa di più utile per la Principessa degli Scribacchini? Ora fa più fresco di prima, ma non penso di poterci pontificare per molto, o lei, per quel che ne so, e la politica…No. Però…No, non è il caso, non siamo nelle condizioni fisiche per questo tipo di…"NO"

"Cosa?"

Quando imparerò ad alternare l'uso della bocca e quello del cervello? Sarebbe così bello, se per una volta sola non mi crogiolassi nella dissenteria verbale e potessi dimostrarmi all'altezza della facciata rispettabile che riesco a malapena a mantenere…

"Come fai a combattere questa guerra e ad essere in pace con te stessa?"

"Scusa?"

"Credi che essere qui sia giusto?"

"Chiedermelo non è il mio compito"

"No! Non cominciare con la storia dell'obbedienza agli ordini, la scala gerarchica e le vostre solite diavolerie! Non sei davanti ad una corte marziale. Qui ci sono solo io e questa maledettissima sabbia: rispondi chiaramente ad una domanda, per una volta! Cosa ti dice la tua coscienza quando vieni mandata in un posto del genere quando sai benissimo, e questo non puoi negarlo, di non averne alcun diritto?"

"Mi dice che sono un avvocato, e che il mio compito è difendere la giustizia e i diritti di qualunque essere umano, ovunque esso sia, qualsiasi sia la situazione. Questo mi dice"

"Sì, ma…"

"Posso condividere o meno le motivazioni di un azione militare dal mio governo, ma è appunto una decisione del mio governo: chi sono io per contraddire decisioni prese da molte persone, MOLTE. Cough. E molto più preparate e caute di me? Io ho solo scelto di difendere il mio Paese"

"Ma è questo il punto! Ora guardami negli occhi e dimmi in tutta sincerità che quello che stai facendo è difendere il tuo Paese! Dimmi se il sangue che stai perdendo è per il tuo Paese! Non mi pare di essere al confine con il Canada, o con il Messico, e di sicuro non vedo armi puntate su Hollywood. TU appartieni ai marines, e i marines che cosa fanno se non essere pagati per ammazzare la gente?"

"Come un giornalista è pagato per distruggere la stessa gente, no? E' sempre questione di punti di vista, e sempre è sottile la linea tra passione ed eccesso. La guerra è ignobile, sono la prima ad ammetterlo, ma per parlare della guerra, bisogna vederla11, Claire"

"Majakovskij"

"Cosa?"

"E' una frase di Majakovskij"

"Ah. Bene"

Cos…Ehi, cos'è questo rumore? Sembrerebbe quasi…Non sono allucinazioni dovute al dolore. Eppure…Mi volto verso la mia "compagna" di sventure. Non mi nota. Rapita, sembrerebbe, se non fossimo al buio e potessi dare un nome a ciò che vedo. Rapita. L'ha sentito anche lei.

"Cosa diavolo…?"

"F-18"

"Eh?"

"F-18"

"Ok, ora non la bevo più. Come fa un marine avvocato a riconoscere al buio modelli di caccia da combattimento dal nome idiota?"

"…"

"E non cercare d rifilarmi la storia del padre aviatore o di migliaia di casi di furto di adesivi nei negozi di gadget della marina"

"…"

"Chi è? Diavolo! Stiamo per morire sole in mezzo al deserto, io cerco di fare conversazione per non farle perdere coscienza, e lei fa pure la preziosa! Cosa credi, che venderò la tua segretissima storia al telegiornale della sera? Fidati, se riesco a tornare intera da questo inferno sarò già abbastanza impegnata ad evitare che il mio capo mi uccida per non aver seguito - ancora una volta - i suoi consigli ed essermi infilata in questo nido di crotali, al posto di raccogliere incredibili storie realistiche per un reportage su "La vita dei ragazzi che si fanno uccidere inutilmente per noi"…È un uomo? C'è qualcosa, che non tifa dormire", e ti rende così _socievole_ "Chi è?"

"Vuoi dire quello che non mi fa dormire a parte la cassa toracica ridotta ad una scatola di domino ed una coscia che sembra la Rift Valley?"

"E' un uomo?"

"No! Cioè, sì, non è una donna, ma non è "solo" un uomo!"

Le invio un'Occhiata Significativa di Incoraggiamento. Rabbia e confusione. Una combinazione perfetta.

Sospira. "Ero andata da lui. In ospedale. Non in ospedale da lui, lui era lì per Mattie, intendo. E' solo una ragazzina, non meritava un incidente del genere. No, non è un pervertito in piena crisi di mezz'età. Lui ha la custodia di Mattie. Era su quella sedia di plastica. E per inciso c'è un padre aviatore. Il suo. Non l'ho mai visto così…Così vuoto. Aveva gli occhi vuoti. Non ho mai visto occhi così vuoti. Mi sono seduta accanto a lui, e all'inizio pensavo non mi avesse notato. Poi ha fatto un sospiro. Uno solo. Si è preso la testa tra le mani e si è accartocciato. Gli ho sussurrato - il posto sembrava richiederlo, e avevo paura di vederlo volare via, se avessi alzato la voce - gli ho chiesto, l'ho implorato, di farsi aiutare. Gli avrei offerto una spalla, un cambio di vestiti puliti, una tazza di caffè. Ha risposto no grazie. No grazie. Nient'altro. Mi sono alzata. Non so bene cosa ho balbettato dopo, ma sono abbastanza sicura che non mi abbia sentito. Mi sono alzata e sono uscita. Faceva freddo, fuori. Pioveva. Solo in quel momento ho alzato lo sguardo dall'asfalto. Non c'erano stelle. Non avevo l'ombrello, ma non mi interessava. Non sentivo le gocce sulla pelle. Non sentivo gridare dietro di me. Camminavo in quello squallido parcheggio d'ospedale e non sentivo niente. L'odore della pioggia sull'asfalto e i lampeggianti delle ambulanze. Paramedici in camici usa e getta e occhialini di plastica. In un qualche modo sono arrivata all'auto e ho guidato fino a casa senza farmi ammazzare. Non ricordo un solo semaforo, un solo incrocio. Non sono scesa subito. Sono rimasta a fissare il tergicristallo non so per quanto tempo. Era rotto. Le due parti sembravano sempre sul punto di separarsi definitivamente e seguire direzioni opposte. Poi ho aperto la portiera e ho cominciato a trascinarmi verso il palazzo. Non so quando sia successo. Più o meno vicino al cancello, credo. Mi ha afferrato per le spalle, mi ha fatto voltare, e le sue labbra erano sulle mie. Ho chiuso gli occhi. Non volevo sapere cos'avrei trovato nei suoi. Pioveva. Non volevo vedere il vuoto. Non avrei saputo distinguere pioggia e lacrime. Erano mie? Sentivo solo qualcosa scivolarmi lungo le guance, ma avrebbero potuto essere le sue mani. No, quelle mi stringevano. Mi stringevano come…Aggrappate…Come se temesse di annegare. La tempesta era dentro di lui. Non ha detto una parola. Pioveva. Siamo saliti nel mio appartamento, me lo ricordo, ma non so come siamo arrivati alla camera. So solo che un attimo dopo…"

"Grazie, credo di ricordare ancora la meccanica della cosa. Vagamente, almeno"

"Non ha detto una parola. È stato… È stato disperato. Ogni carezza, ogni sospiro. Non perfetto. Troppo e troppo poco. Non c'era il tempo, per imparare. Non era il momento, per imparare. Sentivo i tuoni e le gocce contro i vetri. E il suo respiro. E' stato bisogno, rabbia. E' stato dolorosamente dolce. E' stato l'esperienza più triste della mia vita. E' stato amore, credo. Non ha detto una parola, ma aveva il mio nome sulle labbra, sulle dita possessive e reverenti, ancora e ancora, come una preghiera. Come temesse potessi svanire. Ho cercato i suoi occhi per la prima volta e lui ha distolto lo sguardo. Non voleva che vedessi la disperazione. Ancora dopo tutto…Non voleva. Maledetto complesso dell'eroe, ma poi…È crollato…Si è come…Sgretolato. Una sola lacrima, gelida. L'ho raccolta con un dito dalle sue labbra. L'ho osservata asciugarsi piano piano, imprimersi sotto la pelle. L'ho stretto fino all'alba. Vedevo le nuvole correre verso sud-est, fuori dalla finestra. Non gli ho lasciato una parola"

"Sei un'idiota, lo sai, vero?"

"Cosa?"

"Hai abbandonato Mr Strafigo lì nel tuo letto senza voltarti indietro?"

"Sì, ma…Ehi. Cough. Io non ho mai detto che fosse bello!"

"No, ma da quello che vedo, se non fosse stato Mr Strafigo l'avresti privato di ogni diritto ad una discendenza già al no grazie"

…

Deve essere quasi l'alba, ormai. Il cielo è ancora testardamente impenetrabile, ma è tutto…Come in attesa, qui intorno. La torcia elettrica ci ha tradite non so quante ore fa, ma forse è meglio. Si intravedono giusto i profili delle rocce del nostro rifugio raffazzonato. Mi sento la bocca impastata del sapore ormai rugginoso del sangue. Lei respira a fatica. Non so da quanto tempo siamo qui, ma non credo resisteremo ancora per molto. Lei no di certo. Fortunatamente, non riesco ancora a vedere lo stato della sua coscia o delle costole: quanto sangue avrà già perso? Quanto ne potrà perdere?

Cosa darei per del cioccolato e una bottiglia di coca-cola.

"Mi…Miraggio alimentare?"

"L'ho detto ad alta voce?", devo fare veramente qualcosa, per tutta questa questione del pensiero rumoroso, "No, solo fame compulsiva isterica" "…" 

"Sono bulimica, diavolo. Perché qui non c'è niente, ma in questo momento mi affogherei volentieri nel cioccolato, negli avanzi di pizza fredda, persino nelle porzioni di sbobba preriscaldata trafugate dal cuoco del campo"

"Il cuoco…"

"Sì, segnalo pure sulla lista delle cose da fare quando torni, ma non pensare che gli abbia dato una mano. Non rubo dal frigo da quando me ne sono andata di casa. Ormai mi chiamavano Mister Hide. Ora compro direttamente al take-away. Pulito, caldo e aperto 24/7. E nessun fratello che ti annusa e disapprova ogni volta che entri in una stanza"

"Mai considerata la psicanalisi?"

"Ci ho provato. Ora odio mia madre, ma non è cambiato molto. E tu?"

"Mia madre. Cough. La odiavo già"

... C'è luce adesso. Non che questo maledetto deserto sia tanto meglio, "con l'illuminazione adatta". Ho freddo. ... "Mac?" Niente. Non ce la faccio più. ... Paura. Buio. ... 

Anfibi. Anfibi impolverati. Pneumatici. Casse. Cingoli. Stringate bianche. Bianche? Chi diavolo è così pazzo da portare scarpe bianche in mezzo al….Già, dove diavolo sono?

"Non morire mai!"

"Ha...Harm? Farò...Farò del mio meg..."

Ma questa sembra...

"Sono venuto appen…SARAH!!"

...MAC?!

"La stiamo perdendo!"

"Pressione in calo..."

"Si sposti, sta intralciando i paramedici"

"SARAH!!"

"Battito..."

"Accompagnate fuori dalla tenda il comandante"

"Respirazione..."

"Defibrillatore!"

"Cosa abbiamo qui?"

"L'altra donna coinvolta nell'incidente. Caucasica. Tra i trenta e i trentacinque anni. Dai documenti non risulta diabetica. L'abbiamo rianimata in elicottero, e la situazione sembra stabile, ma non risponde ancora agli stimoli verbali. Pressione ancora bassa. Due unità di zero negativo già somministrate. Frattura esposta della caviglia sinistra, lussazione del femore destro, escoriazioni, ematomi, profondo stato di disidratazione..."

Solo?! Ehi, sono io quella di cui state parlando, non un mostro da film dell'orrore di serie C! "SCARICA!" "ANCORA NIENTE" "SCARICA!" "Come si chiama?" Chi? IO?! "Claire Jones" Piacere. Ora potrebbe dirmi perché diavolo mi trovo sul set di E.R. e Mac non parla più? Sa, la topmodel in mimetica che era con me fino a un minuto fa... "Claire, mi sente?" "HO IL BATTITO" "Claire, mi sente? Se mi sente, mi stringa la mano" "PRESSIONE STABILE. BATTITO LEGGERO MA REGOLARE. CHIAMATE IL CHIRURGO" "Da brava...mi stringa la mano e la porto a cena fuori…Non capita tutti i giorni una bella bionda, in questo campo di sbarbati" "Signore!" "Taccia, tenente. Sto cercando di sedurre una ragazza, qui, se non le dispiace" Un vero Casanova...Se solo riuscissi a... "Ah, ecco. Mi sente, allora! Non si preoccupi per il tenente: è ancora troppo giovane per capire certe cose...Ora cerchi di ascoltarmi. E' stata vittima di un incidente. Se lo ricorda, mi stringa ancora la mano. Brava. Io sono il capitano Lovemore, il medico che si sta occupando di lei. Ora ci troviamo nell'infermeria di Camp Smithson. Ha una caviglia fratturata e una brutta lussazione al femore, ma per il resto, niente che una bella dormita e una buona dose di soluzione salina non possano sistemare, OK?. Ora le daremo un sedativo, e quando si sveglierà dovrebbe essere già a bordo della Patrick Henry. Da lì sarà trasportata in Germania, dove potranno occuparsi di lei e del Colonnello Mackenzie più adeguatamente. Mi segue? Stringa ancora. Il Colonnello ha subito traumi peggiori dei suoi, e ha perso molto sangue, ma ora la sua situazione sembra stabile e dovrebbe essere fuori pericolo. Ora, dicevo, le somministreremo un sedativo. Non si preoccupi, so che è della stampa e userò solo i il mio punto erba migliore, per le suture. Quando si sveglia, si ricordi del Capitano Lovemore, ok? Abbiamo una cena in sospeso" Eh?! "Non si preoccupi, là mi conoscono tutti. Dirò di trattarla con i guanti. Chieda del Capitano Lovemore e la metteranno subito in contatto con me. Ora si faccia una bella dormita, chiuda gli occhioni e...Buonanotte" ... 

Fine di una storia. Una croce bianca, una gestione congiunta certificata e autorizzata in un villaggio sconosciuto di un Paese lontano anni luce, un progetto di sperimentazione dell'aviazione sospeso a tempo indeterminato, un paio di stivali insanguinati, un bicchiere di gin in fiamme - cero celebrativo di chi sa che la vita è un gioco, ma alle sue condizioni -, e Aspettando Godot. Qualcosa per l'attesa.

"Buon viaggio, Estragone"

Proprio un bel contrasto, il porpora della copertina contro l'erba appena spuntata. Alzo lo sguardo. Un pettirosso si avvicina cauto alla terra smossa. Proprio un bel contrasto. Quanto ci vorrà, prima che l'alcool si esaurisca e la fiamma muoia?

Non voglio saperlo.

E' quasi buio. Devo aver perso la cognizione del tempo. E' meglio che vada ora: Hofmannstahl vuole l'articolo sulla sua scrivania al massimo domani mattina.

Mi volto un'ultima volta, prima di superare il cancello.

"Ho mantenuto la mia promessa, visto? Butta giù un'occhiata, se vuoi, tra qualche mese…Potrei anche dedicarti un Pulitzer…"

Ci ritroviamo all'auto, nella luce ora fredda del crepuscolo. Abbiamo deciso di fare i nostri addii separatamente.

"Mac, Harm"

"Claire"

"Grazie per aver capito, e per aver fatto in modo che ci fosse questa cerimonia"

"Era il minimo", risponde quest'uomo altissimo che ricorderò per sempre come il pazzo che ha lasciato una cena ufficiale con il Presidente e una figlia adottiva appena risvegliatasi dal coma per attraversare un oceano e due mari e farsi paracadutare in un Paese in guerra per fare l'avvoltoio in bianco detersivo attorno alla barella della donna con cui sostiene di non avere ancora una relazione solida.

"Suo padre ve ne è grato, ne sono sicura"

"Deve essere fiero di suo figlio", sussurra Mac, ancora un po' debole, al braccio del suddetto pazzo "Ha dato la vita per il suo Paese"

Sorrido. Matt, ora sarai contento, spero, là sul fondo al Mar D'Irlanda. Su certe cose non concorderemo mai, ma le persone non sono ideali.

…

CaSO4 2H2O. Solfato di calcio biidrato. Gesso. 

_Le rose del deserto, __taballur jips__ in arabo,_ sono formazioni minerali comuni nei paesi desertici. Di colore che sfuma dall'arancione al giallo-ocra sono aggregati di cristalli di gesso. Per la loro formazione è necessaria una falda freatica poco profonda, uno strato di gesso relativamente superficiale ricoperto di sabbia e un clima arido. Il gesso a contatto con l'acqua di falda o con la pioggia viene parzialmente solubilizzato e risale per capillarità. Le temperature desertiche evaporano l'acqua e provocano la precipitazione del gesso in aggregati caratteristici disposti a rosa. Le dimensioni di questi aggregati cristallini variano da pochi centimetri ad alcuni metri, e si trovano abitualmente nel sottosuolo. Solo il vento riesce, raramente, e rivelarli e riportarli in superficie, tenaci e affascinanti. Se non vengono raccolte, le piogge provvedono a riportare il gesso delle rose del deserto in soluzione e quindi a sfaldare il cristallo.

* * *

1 Michael Moore, _Fahrenheit 9/11_, 2004. 

2 William Shakespeare, _As you like it_ (it. Come vi piace), III, ii, p. 240-241.

3 Barry Levinson, _Wag the Dog _(it. Sesso e potere), 1997.

4 Vladimiro ed Estragone, protagonisti di _En attendant Godot_ (it. Aspettando Godot), di Samuel Beckett, pubblicato nel 1952.

5 Figlia del Profeta Maometto e moglie dell'Imam Ali ibn Abu Taleb.

6 Corano, AL MAA-IDAH (5:15).

7 _Le mille e una notte_ (in lingua araba**كتاب ألف ليلة وليلة**_Kitāb Alf Layla wa-Layla_, in lingua persiana**هزار و یک شب**_Hazār-o Yak Šab_), è una ricca raccolta di novelle orientali, di varia ambientazione storico-geografica e di differenti autori.

8 Henri Matisse, _Luxe, calme et volupté,_ olio su tela (98 x 118 cm), 1904, e Charles Baudelaire, _L'invitation au voyage _(LIII)in_Les fleurs du mal_, 1857.

9 Sturmtruppen è il più apprezzato fumetto creato da Franco Bonvicini, meglio conosciuto come Bonvi.

10 William Shakespeare, _The merchant of Venice_ (it. Il mercante di Venezia), III, i, p.509.

11 V. Majakovskij, _Io stesso_, p. 135.


End file.
